Fang
by LostProcess
Summary: Kiba is the leader of a reconaissance group of werewolves. All is well...until they get caught. Now, who's going to save them? AU, eventual Kibanaru. rating may go up.
1. Starting Off With A Bad Cough

.::Starting Off With A Bad Cough::.

* * *

Of course, he should've stopped sooner. He should've, but he didn't. His fangs still ripped through the calm figure. His claws still shred what was in front of him. He couldn't stop. But did he really want to? No, it was better to tear, to rip through life, creating his own path, be it peaceful or full of malice. It didn't matter, Kiba told himself. They did things much worse to his kind. Much worse. What he was doing now was nothing. Just...nothing. But eventually, and this is why he pressed on, his nothing would bloom into something not even he could control. It would spark new life, a new age; it would tear through what was and what should be. And it...it would kill him in the end.

* * *

"You know, you don't have to keep doing this, Kiba." Hinata mumbled, handing me a meat pack. Meat packs are what fed my wolf pack. Kinda funny the wording though. I stood up and took it.

"Yeah, we do, Hinata. If we don't fight, we'll never be able to live again. Tell me Hinata, do you want to live?"

Hinata nodded her head, and I smiled. "See? That's why we're fighting. We fight so that we can sleep in warm beds." I raised my voice so that my whole pack could hear me. "We fight so that we can see our families again. We fight so that we will not have to hide. So that we will never have to disguise ourselves in _our_ streets, in _our_ towns. We fight to take back what is rightfully ours, and nothing can stop us!" I ended, shouting the last words at the top of my lungs to numerous cheers. All five of them. The only people I could trust, and the people who counted on me for their lives.

* * *

Okay, maybe I should explain. My name's Kiba, and I lived in a messed up world. A century ago, vampires invaded, and from there, for those of you like me, werewolves, it's been all downhill.

They started with our trade routes. You need to understand, we were a proud country, and were masters of trade. Their attack was unexpected, it came fast, and it hit where we weren't expecting it. They started with our ships, tearing off the hulls and breaking the masts, rendering them useless. We had guards placed everywhere, yet still, they managed to break through.

See, we're an all werewolf country. Or, we were...This world is split up into two dividing factions: werewolf, or vampire. Every nation, country, continent holds fast to this system. Except for one. The Land of Fire. The divided country. The north belongs to the vampires, while we werewolves get the southern half. But it didn't used to be like that. Werewolves used to have all of the Land of Fire. That was before their attack.

Yeah, so anyway, they started with our trade, then they moved on to our crops, poisoning and spreading disease wherever they went. Nowadays, you have to pay heavy taxes for your food, which is why most werewolf families are poor. Konoha, which was our main city, was claimed by them. If we'd kept that...things might've been ok. But we lost it. Now, the entire city is locked down, and special permission is needed to enter or leave the city.

But, there is a bright spot in all of this. We created a virus called W2 before we left Konoha and spread it throughout the city. It attacks the reproductive organs of vampires, creating the chance that they will give birth to a werewolf. At the time, everyone thought it was a great idea. They were wrong. Any family caught with a werewolf child is sentenced to death, immediately after being found out. No excuses. No running away. I myself, was born from vampiric parents. They were special though. They managed to hide me until I was five. Even though they tried to get me out of the city, they never were let out. I remember, it was my fifth birthday when they got caught.

They had a small party planned out, and everything was kinda...nice, for the most part. Then, my one guest and friend, who was just like me, showed up. He wasn't carrying a present, because he had his hands up in the air. I can still see his lips, mouthing the words "run away" to me. And then his verbal, "Sorry" right before they loaded his back full of kunai. They, or course, being the battalion unit that had followed him to my house, promising him great rewards for leading them here. Bastards. And then there were my parents, shielding me with their bodies and telling me to run, that I knew the way. And I did know the way.

All my life they had been teaching me secret ways out of the city, and I finally knew I was going to have to use one of them. Through the sewers, down and out. It hurt to turn away from them, to turn away from my friend, my only friend. Now, I don't have time for friends. Subordinates. That's all I have now. Yes, maybe I'm missing out on life. Missing out on the "joys of friendship." I don't need them. My pack trusts me. I trust them. That's all you can really have right now.

* * *

"Shino, Lee, Temari, Zabuza, Haku; it's time to go." I said. They all nodded and went about folding up their supplies. Meanwhile, I turned to Hinata. "As usual, I'm going to need you to scout ahead for us. Can you do that?" I said, folding my own supplies up. Hinata nodded, but I still worried about her. Her vision was deteriorating. Th more she used her power, the more her eyes hurt. And with the way we were traveling, she had to use her eyes every day.

Nevertheless, Hinata slung her backpack onto her back and focused, and a few seconds later her eyes shone dark purple. I looked at her, and she nodded. I took one last glance at everything, everyone, and all was ready. "Move out." I ordered, and the pack silently took off running. This was our current routine, move quickly from one place to the next while scouting for any vampires. Our pack was large enough that we could take down groups of up to five vampires silently. That was our mission, to be an arrow straight into the heart of vampire territory.

Yeah, I should probably explain some more, shouldn't I? There are some anomalies to the W2 virus. Sometimes...the children can be born with unnatural powers. Like Hinata. She can see through things. Though, when we found her, we didn't know that. At the time, it was just me and Shino. We were raiding small villages, looking for either food or more werewolves to join our pack.

One day, we came across a village that was burning. The sky, the earth around it, all burning. Someone had set fire to it. We walked through the village, still on guard, because even then, the vampires were using traps to hunt us. Then, there was a small tugging on my shirt. I nearly tore her head off. Luckily, she was on her hands and knees, so my arm went right over her. She said she's seen us coming, that we were coming to help her. Who knew she would wind up helping us. Shino still stayed in his spot, to my right a bit behind me, showing he was the beta.

The next thing I need to explain is the Nax. The Nax is an allegiance of werewolves dedicated to returning the Land of Fire back to normal. I became a part of it soon after I found Haku and Zabuza, which then made all of them, Shino, Lee, Temari, Zabuza, Haku and Hinata a part of it as well. At first, they wanted to separate us for different missions, I couldn't allow that. Through various means...Which I'm not going to go into, I managed to keep my pack together. But, as their form of punishment, we were sentenced to be a scout team. Sentenced, because it was the toughest job they had.

* * *

"Kiba," Hinata whispered, still running on my left flank.

"What?" I said back, though I could guess at what she was about to say.

"Vampires." She replied. "Three at ten and four at one fifteen."

I actually smiled for the first time in a few weeks. "Perfect, tell the others and have them go after the four. Shino, with me." He grunted an affirmative, then fell in line behind me while the others peeled away from our tight formation. WE ran for about another five minutes before we caught up to them. Not wanting to stop, I dropped my backpack and jumped into the air, changing mid-stride and lunging for the first vampire. He was down before the other two could react. In the next instant, Shino had taken down another. We jumped for the third together, fangs bared.

In a matter of seconds, it was over. I changed back to my human form and waited for Shino. Once he was human again, I gave him a huge high five.

"Nailed it." I said, watching him nod his head with as much enthusiasm as could be expected of him. I put my fingers to my lips and whistled, signaling that we were done on our end. A few seconds later, an answering whistle could be heard. "Shino," I said his name because he was staring at one of the bodies. "Shino," I repeated grabbing his arm," we're going." He shook his head and kept staring.

"Alpha." that one word passed through his lips, and then I knew something was wrong. I looked down to see what he was staring at, and I too, stared. It wasn't long before my pack joined us.

"Alpha?" came Zabuza's voice, "What's wrong?" I didn't answer him. Instead, I pointed at the dead body of the first vampire I had killed. When I had attacked him, I had swung at his chest first with my claws, before proceeding. My slash hadn't just cut through its skin. Lying next to the vampire was a bag, the bag having a large gash in it. The bag wasn't the problem. Tumbling out of the bag were syringes, each one labeled "W2 virus." How did they have the virus? And more importantly, what were they going to do with it?

* * *

Okay, what just happened?

* * *

**That's it for now. Tell me if you like it.**


	2. Romantic, Like I Could Ever Be

.::Romantic, Like I Could Ever Be::.

* * *

"Kiba, why do they have the virus?" came Haku's voice. His voice cut through the thick air and finally snapped me out of my reverie. My face was plain for a moment, then I growled.

"I don't know, and I don't know what they're planning, but no matter what it is, we have to stop it." I said, looking each of my pack in the eye to make sure they understood. They did. "Run." I ordered, and they set back off, except for Temari, who lingered behind a moment to stuff a few of the syringes into her coat pocket.

"Shino." I barked, and Shino came up to me from his place a few feet back. "What do you make of this?" I watched the smaller teens eyes widen, then hide furiously behind their pale black.

"I can't say. My guess at the moment is that the vampires are looking for a way to get rid of the virus by collecting the gas and siphoning it down into those syringes. Of course, I could be wrong. Many things change quickly." Of course, he had to use our catchphrase. In the hollow recess of what our country used to be, it was more true than anything else. I nodded twice, signaling for Shino to make his way back to his position.

Our formation was formed of leadership, but also by identity. I, the alpha of the pack, ran at the front, with Shino, my beta, running behind me on my right flank. Hinata took the left flank, her scouting ability needed to be first and foremost. Zabuza and Haku ran behind Hinata, their skills in fighting placed there in the event someone were to ambush them. Without Hinata, our chance of survival dropped disastrously. Thus, Zabuza and Haku. Behind Shino ran Lee and Temari, not placed there for any real reason. Shino had insisted that because he had been the one to save their lives, they should run behind him. I wouldn't argue with him. Every single member of my pack were in perfect position to morph at any time.

* * *

Yeah, more explanations. You've probably read a lot of stories about werewolves. And probably more about those vampire scum. So you must already have some pre-composed idea of what werewolves look like. Human, just furry? Gigantic wolves? Wrong. Dead wrong. We literally split in half. The wolf center inside our bodies splits our skin open, causing our true core to come out. During this, a small rift is created, tugging at our more human halves. It basically swallows our human halves to allow our wolf halves to grow out and become fully realized. Luckily, this rift also swallows our clothes and anything on our bodies into it. It makes traveling easy, believe me.

Yes, and if you caught that, if swallows our clothes. We are fully naked when we morph. But it's not anything embarrassing or anything, even to a pack of teenagers like us. The only moment we are naked in our human forms is the split second when the rift appears. After that, our wolf bodies take over. How can I describe what we look like to you? Yes, we do somewhat resemble wolves. But yet, not fully...imagine a man, completely naked. Now, cover his body in microscopically small spikes, clumping together to former longer, thinner spikes. They completely cover his body, and he can turn them to be flat and smooth as silk or sharp and brittle as razors. To help you, it almost does resemble hair. These spikes change color with each werewolf. My spike coat, for example, is red. A dark, bloody red.

Next, I should explain our fangs, our rather, our heads. They are a bit different...and also similarly hard to explain. Here we go with imagining things again. Imagine the head of a wolf. Now, elongate the muzzle, enlarge and move the ears further up the sides of the head, and set the eyes a bit farther in. Now, these characteristics too, change with each werewolf, just like the color of his spikes. No, we're not too pretty. We're not meant to be. Deadly, that's what we're meant to be. A dagger into the heart of our enemies.

Hah, I can make a pretty good metaphor, can't I?

* * *

We ran quietly for the next five hours, each of us deadly silent, focusing on the mystery laid out before us. Under normal circumstances, the vampires shouldn't even be able to touch the virus, let alone put it into syringes. It was designed so that it could be inhaled without doing any damage to the outside body, only change the inner workings of anything besides werewolves, and we all knew that.

"Kiba, there's a town fifty miles north of here. What should we do?" Hinata said, squinting her deep purple eyes. I stopped immediately and took my supplies off of my back. My pack stopped with me, feeling my intent a second after I decided it.

"We're going to make camp for the night. Lee, tents. Temari, mark a perimeter." As I assigned them, they ran off to their jobs. "Zabuza, Haku, food." They nodded and began digging through their packs. "Hinata, get some rest, okay? You're doing an awesome job, but we can't afford to have you damage your eyes." she nodded and turned to her tent, already set up by the energetic Lee. "Shino...there's a river to the east, I smelled it earlier. Come with me." I began walking, knowing Shino wouldn't be far behind me. I nodded to Temari as we passed. "We'll be back shortly."

* * *

Once they had walked out of the eyesight of their pack, Kiba grabbed Shino's hand and dragged him the rest of the way down to the water. Kiba looked up at Shino, only to see him gaze back into his eyes. He knew why he was here. Why they had stopped early. Why only he, Shino, could be Kiba's beta. No one else could handle him. Kiba grinned when they hit the water, and Shino relaxed as Kiba's arms wrapped around him, pulling him under.

And Shino also knew that he was temporary, as cruel as the realization was when it had hit him a few years ago. Kiba would only continue to take him until he found his true mate. Until then, Shino would happily make do with making Kiba smile what little he could.

He reached up to pull Kiba's shirt off.

* * *

Of course, the rest of our pack would be able to smell what we had been doing, but I didn't care. I didn't need to explain himself to them, and they wouldn't ask me too. Each one of them had experienced the same thing. The need to release the ever-present, itching white pleasure was one thing they understood very well.

* * *

You got me. We're driven by our emotions. We pretty much give ourselves up to them. It isn't hard. I guess you could say it comes from our werewolf natures. When we morph into our werewolf forms, we give up our humanity, and we grip nature, tight, so very tight in our hands. We are ruled by the laws of nature. So yeah, we do tend to go overboard on emotion. Well, I once heard someone say it makes us good lovers. I think my dad might've said that. He was strange though. I mean, he kept me, what does that tell you, I mean, besides the fact that he was willing to give up his life for his child. Which is something I can't say about other vampire parents.

Where I used to live, our street had one of the worst cases of the virus. Or best, in my opinion. It was nearly impossible for a couple to produce vampiric offspring. Most of the people who came to live there moved away after two or three failed, **their** opinion, births. But some stayed. That wasn't the bad part. The bad part is that time after time they would hand over their children, their babies, to the government. In an instant. They would do it over and over. They are just...heartless. Every last one of them. Yes, some, like my parents, have the capacity to love. But, I'm afraid that's too small of a percentile to save them from me. Yeah, you could call me a rebel. A revolutionary. But not by any normal means, no. I won't sit back while my people are hunted, enslaved, _drugged, __**beaten, **_**murdered.** I cannot, and will not allow myself to be like other werewolves I have known; lazy wastes of life that sit back and watch it all happen, watch as the house they built and lived in for forty years burn to the ground.

No, I will never allow myself to become like that.

* * *

I rolled off of Shino and jumped into the river. The cool water was refreshing against my body, and it made my eyes jump open. I writhed around in it, wanting to splash it into every crevice of my body. I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at Shino. "Let me." I just smiled and stood still, letting Shino's hands massage me. After a few minutes, I switched positions with Shino and rubbed him down. When finished, I walked to shore and grabbed my clothes, pulling them on.

"Thank you, Shino." Shino just nodded, pulling on his own clothes. I grabbed his hand and led him back to our makeshift campsite. It was getting dark, so I held it a bit longer than when it was light before letting go. I sat down between Zabuza and Haku, who were shielding a small fire behind their tent. Haku handed me a warmed meat pack, and I gladly ripped into it with my teeth. I swallowed my first bite before speaking. "Tomorrow, we're going to scout the village, check if there's any werewolves there."

Lee came to sit beside him, his half gone dinner dangling from a tooth, his favorite way of storing food. "And if we find any vampires?" he asked, the hope nearly bursting out of his eyes.

"You know what? Lee, you can have any you see, how about that?" I said, taking another bite. Lee jumped on my stomach though and jumped up and down, smiling. "Yes! That's so awesome, Kiba! Thank you so much." Traveling long enough with someone gave you a clue to what they were like. And Lee needed little stimulation to keep going. I just wanted to keep his pack happy, well, as happy as they could be under the circumstances. "Lee, I am enjoying my dinner, unless you want to make me another?" I asked, trailing my voice off. Lee finally noticed what he was doing, and jumped off, giving my ribs a final assault. Lee's face seemed to turn down. "Sorry." I shook his head, and Lee's smile was back. It made me almost smile, almost, but not quite.

"I'll take the first shift." I said, standing with my meat pack. "Temari, how far is the perimeter?"

"Ten yards around." She had shortened it because we were near a town.

"Good. Haku, you're after me, then Zabuza. Shino, the morning shift." They all agreed. I thought it better to take shorter shifts, two hours each. That way the whole pack could be more rested to be on the move.

I kicked a stone into the darkness as I reached the perimeter, hearing the satisfying crunch as it sank into an...oak tree, it had sounded like. The strength, that was something else I loved about being a werewolf. Vampires seemed so fragile, what with their perfectly smooth skin and thin frames. They were porcelain to me. So easily breakable, and so fake in their beauty.

I found a large rock inside of Temari's boundary and leaned against it. I would walk around to the other side of the perimeter in five minutes, always moving in a clockwise rotation. Moving clockwise was like speeding up the time to me. Twelve full rotations, and my shift would be over. I looked up towards the sky. Twelve more rotations to go. Twelve more, and I could rest. Shino was great relief, but he could never be enough. He knew that as well as I did. And I knew Shino wouldn't be able to please me the way he did for much longer.

* * *

Yeah, many things change quickly, and unfortunately, I'm changing, and I don't think Shino will just be enough anymore...

* * *

**KibaShino. Rather unexpected, wasn't it? Thankies for the review guys!! You really make a person want to write ^^ and omg I did.**

**So anyway, please review if you likey! Or if you don't like it, flames do count as reviews...**


	3. This Bell Is For You, Did It Just Toll?

.::This Bell Is For You, Did It Just Toll?::.

* * *

I woke up promptly at dawn. I dressed quickly, having a thing for sleeping in the nude. I walked out of my tent and measured my surroundings. It appeared that everyone was still asleep, and Shino had not yet returned from his shift. I brought my fingers up to my lips and whistled a high-pitched noise. Almost instantly everyone was awake and standing in front of me. "Good morning." I said, my lips slightly pulling back over my gums in a smile. "Same arrangements as last night. Temari, go get Shino," I raised my voice "Meeting in ten."

Ten minutes later, my pack was situated around a small fire chewing on their meat packs. Shino sat next to me on my right, Hinata on my left. Yes, formation rules applied to everything. "As you all know, Hinata found a town last night. Today, we are going to scout that town." I held up a finger to silence Lee. "Yes, and to exterminate any vampires that we find there. Our main goal today is food. We're running low, so any you can find is vital. Next, we need to look for the virus." I didn't notice Temari's eyes drift down for a mere tenth of a second. "And answers. We need to know why the have it, how they have it, and what they are planning to do with it. Is that clear?" My whole pack shouted their approval. I stood up and kicked dirt over the fire, effectively putting it out. "Then let's go."

As soon as my backpack was on I was racing towards the village, followed closely by my pack. "Hinata, next to me." She ran up to be parallel with me. "Can you see any forms of life." -not that vampires were considered life- Hinata squinted, and shook her head. "It's not that there aren't any...It's just as if...something is masking them, surrounding the town. It doesn't feel right, Kiba." I had been with her long enough to heed her warnings, but this town was far from any major cities. If I remembered the geography of my home land correctly, it had once been a trading center. But it was highly doubtful that the vampires used it for the same purpose. I shook my head, signaling to her both to return to her place, and that we would be continuing on to the town.

When we were five miles away, I raised my voice, so that my whole pack could hear me. "All right. When we get there, I'm going to signal. When I do, Lee, Temari, fall to the right. Hinata, Zabuza, Haku, to the left." It was foolish to separate Zabuza and Haku. They had been together longer than me and Shino had been...fooling around. I lowered my voice a bit. "Shino, with me." I glanced back at Shino, who nodded. They were quiet the last few miles to the town. I waited until we could see the first floors of the buildings, and then shouted, "Now!" They split up, racing into the town.

I was halfway towards the center when I noticed something: it was quiet. No one had reacted to our coming, no alarms had been set off, which was common in our raids. It was quiet. I continued walking, until a quick flash of light from a window caught my attention. I signaled Shino to follow me. I crept silently up to the window, only keeping my eyes above the windowsill. First my eyes grew accustomed to the darkness in the room, then they widened in horror.

Inside, a little girl was strapped to a table. She was fighting against her restraints, howling madly, which made me realize that she was a werewolf. As I was watching, three vampires came into the room. The first two held nothing, while the third carried a tray, which it set down on a pedestal next to the girl. The first vampire took gloves out of his pocket, and then slipped them on. He went over to the tray and picked up...a syringe! I nearly growled as I saw the "W2" on it, but Shino shook his head. He was right, we couldn't afford to be caught. I glanced around, but no one was in the area around this house. I looked back inside, to witness the vampire shoving the needle into the little girl's skin—she looked less than a year old—and pushed the end down, injecting her with the virus. I wondered at this; she was already a werewolf, why inject her with the virus? I got his answer no less than a minute later. Foam started bubbling out of the little girl's mouth, and her back arched up off of the table. She thrashed violently, causing the restraints holding her to clap wildly. Then, not thirty seconds later, her body was still...too still. I backed away from the window. "Shino," I whispered. "did you?...they killed that little girl. I don't know how, but they did" It didn't take me long to get over the shock. Rage filled my body, and I was suddenly ready to fight.

"Yes, we did kill her, didn't we?" I spun around, to view twenty vampires filling the intersection behind me. I growled, and the vampire who had spoken before laughed before frowning. "Pup, do not think you can get away from here." Pup, the vampires nickname for us werewolves. The vampire motioned with his hand, and three vampires came forward, holding spikes. Speared on these spikes were the bodies of--

"Lee, Zabuza, Haku!" I shouted, furious. The vampire just wagged his finger, and then motioned again, having the vampires take the corpses out of sight. "I take it that they were part of your pack, then? Perfect. There's nothing in the morning like a good werewolf slaying." He laughed, and the other vampires laughed with him. "Unfortunately, two of these little termites got away. One with long black hair, and another with an annoying fan." A vampire pulled up his shirt to reveal a large hole blown through it. "But we shan't dwell on them. They will, at some time or another, be dealt with. Instead, let us focus upon you."

I couldn't listen to any more; I jumped forward, morphing in mid-air, and killed a vampire before they could react. Shino was right behind me. I tore through another one, while the vampires struggled to kill us. A vampire raked alongside my right flank, causing me to howl with pain. I quickly spun around and kicked the vampire with both of my legs, causing it to fly backwards and slam into a building, bricks raining down upon the now slack body. I continued to spin and kick and bite, a slightly red haze clouding my vision. They had killed some of my pack, they would die, they would die, they would die! But suddenly, there weren't any more around me. I paused, taking in my surroundings for the first time until I started my attack. The vampires had backed up, giving me a lot of space. They were fiddling with something on their belts. It only took one of them pulling out a syringe before I knew what they were planning.

"Ah," came the head vampires voice again, "I see you know what this will do to you. You would like an explanation, would you not? Well, to boil it down to your feral," I growled, stupidly proving their point, "intelligence, we caught your virus, altered it, and now, it can kill your kind, instead of harming us. Every single child we have tested it on has died instantly. Delightful, is it not?" The vampire was pushing my buttons, with deadly accuracy. I lunged forward, making it halfway to the vampire before there were three syringes jutting out of my chest. I spun around, looking for Shino. My eyes found another werewolf, with two syringes sticking out of his back. No. But before I could run to him, my knees buckled, and my back smashed into the ground. "Bravo, bravo everyone." The vampire came up to kick one of the syringes deep into my chest.

I was losing consciousness. I could feel my control over my body slipping. Yet somehow, I could still hear what was going on around me. "Well, I guess the governor would like to see what we have dragged in. Can you believe it? A group of seven of these scum. Seven! That's quite the achievement. We must make sure it never happens again." I could distantly feel my body being lifted up. "I'll have you carry the bodies. I can't have that filth dirtying up my coach." Then the march began.

* * *

"Naruto, you have more important things to be doing." said Sakura, casually flipping her medium length pink hair to the side. I was currently leaning back in his chair, snoring. My tongue was apparent on the side of my mouth. Sakura walked behind his desk and hit me over the head with a fist. I jumped, and then stared up at her. "What the hell was that for?"

She looked at me in half rage. "You were sleeping on the job." she said, baring her fangs at me. I backed away with mock fear. "You know Sakura, I think you should floss more. All that blood is starting to rot your teeth." That was it for her. She punched me twice in one second, then calmly strode out of the door. "Grow up." were her final words. And knowing Sakura, those would be her final words for the next few weeks. She has a bad temper, we'll say.

Yes, I suppose I do have work to do. Ugh. Sometimes, I wish my dad wasn't such and important man. That when he led the Glorious Raid a century ago, he would've thought more about whom he was gonna shack up with. Now, I'm here. Of course, he didn't make me until about sixteen years ago. Wondering how? He's a vampire. Duh. We don't live forever, unfortunately, but we do live for twice the human lifespan. So yeah, I'll be around for another one-hundred-eighty years or so. I'm sixteen.

Work is boring...but I know how to have fun. Here in Konoha, there are a few underground torture markets. In them, you can pay to torture werewolves they catch daily. It's so much fun, to see them squirm as a whip cracks across their back, howling with pain. Yeah, I can be messed up sometimes. But the feeling of having that power before such low forms of life..if just natural, I guess. We were born to rule everything, which is why we conquered the Land of Fire. The werewolves were getting too strong for their own good, so we liberated. We have to keep them in check, make sure they can't overthrow _us._ That's something I can't imagine.

Anyway, being rich in the vampire world does have some advantages. Like being able to control the thin military, to be able to waste a lot of people capturing that stupid virus the werewolves made. I personally helped them modify it. So now I've sent troops across the Land of Fire, hunting for any werewolves they can find. It shouldn't take too long until we can take over the other half. Those stupid werewolves, clinging onto their land. Can't they see that it's futile?

I pushed a button on my desk, and my best friend, Neji stepped into the room. "You called for me?" he said. He had the most gorgeous eyes. They were light purple, and deliciously deep. I motioned with my hand and he walked towards me. "I got you something, it's under my desk though. You'll have to unwrap it...with your teeth." He smiled and leaned down. We had been doing this for a while. I pleased him, he pleased me. We were vampires, it's in our blood to crave pleasure. I moaned as I felt his teeth, but I still had work to do. Being governor sucked sometimes.

* * *

**...Does anyone else feel like punching Naruto right now? Eh, not my best chapter...but review if you liked it! And thankies for all the reviews I've gotten so far!**

**And omg, strawberry cupcakes are goooooood!**


	4. And How Did I Get Here Again?

.::And How Did I Get Here Again?::.

* * *

"It's a pleasure to see you again so soon." I said, my body hunched over my desk. It was almost sundown in Konoha, and my workday was finally coming to an end. Standing on the opposite side of the desk was Ino, head of the military. I had recently sent her out on a mission to distribute the virus, so it was unusual for her to be back so soon. "Why are you here?" I asked.

Ino smiled, showing her fangs for the slightest instant. "We caught a group of werewolves. They were in a trading town that we just happened to be moving through." She stopped, seeing the look on my face. I was smiling, this news meaning the slight possibility that I would have new, personal werewolves to torture. I licked his lips slightly. "That's awesome! Hey Ino, keep it up, ok?" I said. She nodded and walked out of the room. "They're down in the dungeon." she whispered as she walked through the door.

The dungeon, the dungeon...I have to get down there fast. Yes, I am in what used to be the leader's building of Konoha. But, due to...necessity, we had dungeons built underneath the building. They make the perfect cages for those werewolves. They suit them well, too. But I still had work to do.. Like I said, being governor sucked sometimes. I worked endlessly for the next two hours, until finally my wrist was allowed to stop its incessant gyrating. "Neji, thank you for your company." Neji had remained after...finishing with me and had been standing behind me quietly, guarding my back. I always told him that I didn't need guarding, but Neji sometimes did it anyway. Though, I did wonder sometimes if it was just a ruse so that Neji could stare at my ass with a good excuse.

I pushed my chair back and stood up, and a cracking sound started from the top of my spine to my tail bone. Nothing like a good stretch. I walked calmly to the door to my office and stepped out. Once outside, I followed the hallways until I reached the dungeon. I bit into my lip and walked down the cool, stone steps. What could I be expecting? Were there any werewolves handsome enough to be my personal slaves?

My foot reached the bottom step, and I took a breath. The air down in the dungeon was always so stale. I should really have them put vents in here someday. I'll have to add it to my to do list. I walked past the guard and walked to the first cell, and peered inside. Nothing. The cells were arranged facing each other, with a wide hallway in between. I walked down this hallway, making a slow stride. I looked into every cell I passed, until I noticed a small crowd—about for or five of my kin—gathered around a cell. As I strode closer, their voices became understandable. "Yes, he is quite the specimen." "I agree, I have not seen such scum of his beauty. "He would make a perfect slave." "Worth buying." "Definitely."

I whistled softly, and the figures all turned to me. "Governor! It's a surprise to see you down here, what are you looking for?" Said one of the mass. I walked over to them and slid through them to stand next to the bars. I titled my head and looked inside. "I had heard that werewolves had been captured. I might ask you the same question, no one was to know of this, why are _you _down here?" I let malice drip from my words. These werewolves were mine to pick through first. The mass shrunk back just a fraction of an inch, but it was enough. "Well, w-we just h-happened to be in the corridor when t-they were p-passing by. We c-came to investigate." Now they were stammering. True, I can have a bit of a temper...Hey, what am I gonna do about it? Besides, it helps in situations like these. "Go." I said, slightly baring my fangs. They muttered silent "Yes sir's," then nearly ran to the stairs and out of sight.

Great, now I could concentrate on the werewolves! I studied the first one. He had black hair, and thin glasses stuck to his face. I wonder what could've made them stay on? Eh, he wasn't that good looking though, so I moved on to the next one. This one...He had red markings on his face. He had brown hair that stuck out in all directions, poking through the clasp tied around his forehead. While I was watching, he woke, though. He looked up at me, and his black eyes screamed at me. They spoke of joy, hate, anger, pain...I couldn't let this one rot. I just couldn't. "Guard." I said, and in an instant he was at my side. "The brown-haired one—"

"I have a name." the sound cut me off. I looked over to where the brown haired—teen, I had decided—was slumped. I turned towards him, and put my hands on the bars. "Is that so, pup? Then tell me, what is your name?" He grinned up at me, and then spat in my face. I backed up, hectically trying to scrub the wolf-spit off of my face as fast as I could. Once I was sure it was all off, I turned back to the pup. "You're going to—"

"It's Kiba." he said, interrupting me again. Dammit! But at least...he had spirit. I liked that. It would make him more...resistant. Which made my job much more fun. "All right. Guard, take _Kiba_ to my mansion and tell the maid that he is there for punishment. Have her lock him up, immediately." I grinned at him and then started off towards the stairs. "Have a fun trip, _Kiba_. I'll see you soon, and no, you _won't_ be happy to see me."

Perfect. Just perfect. I'm being sold, like a slave, to some vampire I don't even know. My pack...what would they think if they saw me now? Their alpha, reduced to this trash. Heh, at least I got to spit on its filthy face. That face was _way_ too perfect. I bet I could break it with a single claw. He looked so fragile, standing there, talking down to _me_, of all _people_. And he thinks he can keep me hostage? Wrong. He's going to be in for the surprise of a lifetime.

Though, I guess the point I should get at is how am I still alive? Why didn't the virus kill me, just like it did that little girl, like all the other kids they tried it on? I don't understand...Of course, I still had a major headache when I woke up, the bastards. When I woke up, the syringes weren't even in my chest, and the wound from when the one vampire pushed it in was gone. I guess I'm forgetting that I heal fast...But it still doesn't explain why I'm alive at this point.

And Shino...I wonder what will happen to him? And Temari and Hinata...at least they were able to get away, but the rest...Lee, Zabuza, Haku...I'm sorry. I failed as your alpha. When I see you again, will you forgive me? I hope so...But I can't dwell on you know. I have to focus, and figure out a way to get away from here.

* * *

I focused, intent on taking in everything I saw. I was still thinking when the guard finally led me to a carriage; where he opened the door and pushed me inside. I growled, but the guard ignored me and slammed the door. I heard soft mumbles coming from in front of me, then the carriage lurched forward. I couldn't see out of the window, because the curtain was drawn, and at the moment I was too tied up to move it. I would have to concentrate on...the vibrations. I could use them and the motion of turns to remember the way back to the building. I had to save Shino. I closed my eyes, concentrating. A left turn...A right, another right—no, left. I felt the carriage about to turn but then steer straight. That would be two blocks then, until...a right. I continued this for the next twenty minutes, until the carriage slowed down. I heard a yell outside, and the creak of old, rusted gates. The carriage moved forward for about another minute before coming to a full stop. I had arrived.

The carriage door opened, and light sifted through my eyelids. I opened them, only to see a fist smash into my nose. Pain shot up into my forehead, but I didn't make a sound. I wouldn't give these things the satisfaction. I was picked up and thrown onto the shoulder of someone with massive girth; so I was only allowed a backwards view as I was carried into the vampire's "mansion." The roadway curled away from the front door on both sides, hugging trees that grew dangerously to either side of it. Shrubs and flowers were placed strategically around a large fountain in between the twin roads. I would never say it out loud, but entire arrangement was actually...pretty. I would have kept looking, but I felt a pain in my neck, and everything went black.

When I woke up, chains were tied around my wrists and my back was against a wall. I didn't want to open my eyes, so I moved my hands back to travel along the surface of the wall, feeling soft satin meet my fingertips, the chains pulling taut. Just where the hell was I? Normally, _prisoners_ weren't kept in such good conditions. I decided it was time to open my eyes...I closed them almost immediately. I was in a room. A very plush room; filled with ornate upholstery and elegant satin. But that wasn't why I closed my eyes. No, I closed my eyes because of the debauchery of torture going on around me. The entire room was covered with dying werewolves being pummeled by whips, smote with hot coals, and carved with nimble swords. I refused to look at any of it for a moment, to see my people so low. To be tortured by _vampires_ of all things. It was unacceptable. And then, I finally noticed to cries of pain, the screams of defeat. Maybe I had been blocking them out before, unconsciously. But now that I had seen them, the cries rang in my ears; they drowned out all other noise. But with all the clamor around me, and silent fury rose in me. I would make them pay. They would understand the strength of werewolves. But not now. I couldn't make them understand now, but the very first chance I got, I would make them pay.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped. I heard the fast shuffle of feet, hurrying to get away from something they feared. The room was quiet in less than a minute, until I felt a cool breath against my neck. "Hello, _Kiba_. Did you enjoy your time here?" I didn't even acknowledge the vampire. "I'll take that as a no. It doesn't matter really, I guess. Because I'm going to enjoy _my_ time here, ok? We're gonna have a lot of fun together, you and me." I spit into the air, making a random guess at where the vampire was because of his voice. I still refused to open my eyes. I was rewarded with a soft "son of a bitch." Pain flared in my cheek, and my head bent to the side. The vampire had slapped me. "That's the second time you've spit on me, pup. Don't do it again, ok?...Or I will be forced to take destructive measures. But you don't really want that, do you?" I didn't answer. "Do you?" the vampire said, raising his voice. I didn't answer him again. The floor thudded softly. How cute. The thing had stomped it's foot. "I'm coming back later, and you better be ready, _Kiba_." the thuds continued across the room, until I heard a door slide open. "Move this werewolf up to my second chamber, and tell the rest they may come back in here. I'm going to deal with him personally." the vampire said.

* * *

He's going to deal with me personally? Perfect.

* * *

**Sorry for the suckish-ness!! Really though...and the lateness, although I'm gonna try to slow down to one of two chapters a week...**

**Anyway, the reason this is late and it sucks is because I really didn't want to write Naruto's part. I hate him as he is right now. **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys!! I love my reviewers to death ^^ and please review ! ^^**


	5. T Is For Torture

.::T Is For Torture::.

* * *

As the governor of this city, Konoha, there are many boring tasks I have to carry out. Sign waivers, approve new medicine or research (which at times could get very distracting), allow certain ships to enter of leave port of the many trade towns placed upon the borders...It sucks. Every day I get to work and there's this huge pile of stuff I have to do. True, Neji does help things a bit, but for the majority it's just plan old...boring. Which is why I spend my free time wisely. Wisely for me meaning torture. It's so fun to watch all of those little werewolves squirm as they crumple up in pain, their nerves bunched together from the pure ecstasy of their downfall. I think I just shuddered a bit.

Which, in turn, brings me to Kiba. It's been a _while _since I've seen any werewolf as alive as he is. Every time he looks at me, I can see the fire in his eyes, which ignites the flame in my own. He was strong, I can tell that just by looking at him. He will be much more fun to break than any other werewolf...It's really a shame though, if he had been a vampire, I would have made him my second. His ferocity would have been a very valuable asset to have under my control...But oh well, that can never happen.

I opened the door to my chamber and stepped inside.

* * *

Right after he left, I opened my eyes. The room was empty now, the eloquence diminished for lack of bodies to embellish it. Then, the same broad-shouldered vampire came into the room, and once again I was hoisted onto his back. When would these vampires learn? They couldn't just lug me around everywhere and not expect me to try to get back at them. I would get out of this place. No matter what, I had to get away and save Shino and the rest of my pack. That was the first thing. After that: kill all vampires. That was the ultimate goal...And it all started with the vampire that was currently detaining me. I smiled. What was he thinking? "I'm going to deal with him personally." He was an idiot. The first chance I got, I would take control.

Though...there was that odd feeling when that vampire had walked up to me...but it couldn't have meant anything. It was probably just another form of hate. I refused to even try understand what I had felt when the vampire's hand had connected with my face, the sudden flare of...something, something besides the minute pain... But again, it was nothing. I didn't care either way. I had to escape, to get away...

The broad vampire opened a door, and he threw me on the ground. I barely had time to stand up before massive hands wrapped around my body. I was pushed back, no matter how hard I tried to fight. _Click, click._ The vampire stepped away, and I realized my hands had been chained to the wall. "Bastard..." I mumbled, not willing to say too much. The vampire sneered at me, possibly growled, before leaving me alone. The room was dark, and when the vampire shut the door, it turned pitch black. Luckily, I had my wolf senses, so I could faintly see my surroundings. A myriad of tools and tables littered the small room. I focused back on my chains struggled with them a bit, but then gave up. I wasn't going to get away unless I was unleashed. I took to studying the tools again. Whips, needles, chains, maces...almost every form of torture device was there, in that room. Heh, the other room was just a farce, _this_ is a real dungeon. Which makes me wonder just how messed up that vampire has to be to have it as part of his "chambers."

I stood for a while, until a door to the left of me opened. Light flooded my eyes, and I closed them quickly. I heard the door close, and then a soft click. Light now illuminated my eyelids from above. So there was a lightbulb in the room. "Hello, Kiba. It's _very_ good to see you again." I opened my eyes, and stared straight into his. They were light blue, and shone with a kind of radiant brilliance. If only he wasn't a vampire—I squashed the thought as soon as it came into my mind. But the feeling was back, and I couldn't squash that. I could, however, force it down as deep as possible. "Right." I said, snarling up at the vampire.

"Oh, that's right, I have yet to give you my name, don't I?" I watched in frustration as he bowed. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, governor of Konoha." My eyes widened. This guy was the governor? That was...lucky. If I could kill him, everything would change. I could be free... "Thinking of killing me?" I froze. "I can see the gears working in your head. If you kill me, everything goes back, is that what your thinking? You're wrong. But, it's not like you could kill me anyway..." Naruto leaned down to run a finger down my face. I gasped, something sparking within me. "...you're all tied up, with nowhere to go." Naruto pulled back and walked to one of the tables, picking up a whip. The end of the whip looked like a rose bush; it was covered in tiny spikes. "Let's try this first." He flicked his wrist expertly, and the barb crashed into my side. The tiny spikes tore off some of my flesh, digging into my side and drawing blood. But I didn't say a word. I wouldn't give in, not to scum like this vampire who, it was plain to see, lived off of torturing others. The whip cracked again, and my right shoulder exploded, staining the wall red. I heard Naruto laugh loudly, and then the whip cracked again. This time, my leg painted the floor. The vampire, Naruto, knew what he was doing. He was going for spots that would hurt and maim, but not kill.

I stared up at Naruto, who set the whip down. He walked towards me, slightly whistling. "Now for your back." He took out a key. The idiot. He undid my left hand, and that's when I moved. I swung hard at him, catching his face in my half-morphed paw. He flew into the wall across the room, causing dust the fly out around him when he hit it. While he was still recuperating, I picked up the key and undid my other hand. Perfect. Before Naruto could react, I ran over to him and pressed his hands up against the wall. Too bad, he maybe forgot that he had placed chains _everywhere_ on the walls. His eyes widened as I clicked both locks. I had trapped him at his own game. But then, my wounds kicked in. Blood seeped out of my side, splattering quietly onto the floor. Damn, maybe he had gotten me worse than I thought...But I knew a way to change that. I morphed quickly, pacing back and forth in front of Naruto. Maybe this was the vampire's first time seeing a morphed werewolf. It wouldn't be his last, I'd make sure of that. Sure enough, my wounds began to close in almost no time. When they were little more than scars, I morphed back.

"So, Naruto, tell me, do you feel tied up? With nowhere to go? 'Cause that's what you look like to me!" he just continued to stare at me, shock still written on his face. Maybe the fact that I had escaped was too much for him. He just followed my form, which made me realize that I was still pacing. I stopped right in front of him. "I'm going to make you feel exactly what you did to me, what you have been doing to my people." I walked over to a table and picked up a whip, this one with three long spikes at the end. "You are going to feel every once of pain that you administered to them, do you hear me?!" He was still silent. "I said, do you hear me?" He looked to the floor. What was he doing?...I walked up to him, and wrapped my hand that was not holding the whip around his neck. I leaned in, my lips centimeters away from his ear. "I said, did you hear me?" The it hit me. His scent. It was alluring, dragging me in, so I pulled back in time to watch his lips form a silent "yes." He had resigned. There was nothing else he could do in his situation. Oh, he could try to fight back, but that wouldn't work on me. I raised my hand up, bringing the whip into the air. I flicked my wrist, and the barb went flying at him...and then crashed into the wall right beside his head. What the hell? I brought the whip back, and then flung it again, only to have it miss him by centimeters. I flicked it again, again, and again. The same result, every time. I knew my aim wasn't off. I had traveled long enough to be able to handle any weapon. And I knew he couldn't be moving, I had chained his hands too far apart for him to move. Then how? I watched my hand as I flicked the whip again. At the last minute, my hand twitched, and the barb went into the wall again. It wasn't that I was missing him, no, that wasn't the problem. I was physically unable to hurt him. My body prevented me from hurting him. My mind went blank. There was no reason, no explanation as for why I wouldn't be able to harm a vampire—then it clicked.

"Shit."

* * *

I could barely move as I was flung into the wall. How had the werewolf been able to fling me? I mean, I knew he had spirit, but this...this shouldn't be happening. How could I have let that filthy pup get the better of me? I could only stare on in shock as my hands were chained to the wall. The werewolf had spread the chains far apart, making it unable for me to move. The werewolf, no, Kiba, was too strong. How was he so strong? He was saying something now. I think he asked a question. I mouthed a yes, not wanting to speak. Was he mocking me? I saw him pick up a whip. He was going to use that on me, wasn't he? Hah, I guess I deserved it. Is this karma? I blinked slowly as the barb came at my face, and I closed my eyes, expecting it to end, right there. But it didn't. Somehow, the werewolf—Kiba—had missed. I opened my eyes, to see him take back the whip. I made my decision, I would watch this time. I had to. The whip came for me again, but it missed, and then it missed again. Funny, shouldn't I have been dead by now? It sure felt like I was dying. I have no idea why though. Is this how all those werewolves felt as I was torturing them? I think I can feel myself being sorry.

The whip came again, and again. He still hasn't hit me. Why doesn't Kiba just kill me? And...something I've been overlooking, why does his name sound so familiar to me? I'm trying to remember, but nothing is coming to my mind. Huh, maybe I'm just imagining things. I hear that's what people do when they're about to die. But, I'm not about to die, am I? Kiba said something. What was it? I think he said "shit." But why would he say that? I finally looked out of my open eyes at him, to see terror and...some other emotion swirling in his eyes. Hm, would this be the part where if I was his friend, I'd ask if he was ok? He's a low werewolf, and I'm a vampire, but...I feel like I know him, so I think I'll ask.

"Kiba, are you ok?" He looked up at me. No, stared directly into my eyes. Something gripped me in that moment. I don't know what, but Kiba had some hold on me. I wanted to get away from his gaze, I wanted to get away from this...monster in front of me. What had happened to the chained up werewolf? Why was I seeing him differently? Wait, I'm seeing him differently? I looked out of my eyes again, to see that he was asking himself the same question in his coal orbs. Funny, I guess I never noticed how much I like his eyes. Of course, he's just a werewolf, so I never would notice...normally. But like I said, things are pretty weird right now. Just what the hell did he do to me?

"I don't know." Kiba said, glaring at me. Huh? Can he read my mind? "You thought out loud, parasite." Ouch. For some reason, that hurt. I have no idea why. Why doesn't any of this make sense?

I didn't have any more time to think, because Kiba had dropped the whip, and was right in front of me. "Naruto." he whispered, closing his eyes. Something pushed my head forward, and my lips brushed against his. "Mine." he said after a while, getting the key to my locks.

* * *

**I can officially say that this is my favorite chapter...Does that make me a kink?**

**Thankies to my reviewers!! You guys rule my world! Oh, that's right, the vote. Review if you want mpreg or not. I wasn't planning on it, but if enough of you guys want it, I'll do it. ^^ the thought just kinda was there, so you can decide! Have a great day! **

**-runs off to get ready for the amazing race-**


	6. Scratch That, I Can Be Romantic

.::Scratch That, I Can Be Romantic::.

* * *

I undid Naruto from his locks, and then picked up his still semi-frozen form. I looked down, and for the first time, I noticed the shape of his face. He had a small nose; soft, big eyes; and a curvy mouth. It was almost...prefect. I couldn't believe it though. To find my true mate here, of all places. And to find him in the way I did, shackled against a wall. Hah, I don't think I would've had it any other way. I carried him to the door he came through, and opened it with one hand. Stepping through, I gaped just a little bit at his room. Orange. That was one way to describe it. Or gold. Gold paint covered the walls, and a few chairs were placed around a table at the far end of the room. A bed occupied on wall, a four-tiered, king size bed. "Bastard." I said, smiling down at Naruto. I think he's starting to regain his composure. Where I was standing, stairs led down to the center of the room. I walked down them slowly, carful not to shift Naruto. I think he'll still be out of it, though; even when he does recover. I reached the bed, and carefully set him down on the edge, which is when he finally snapped out of whatever was holding him. "What the hell?!"

* * *

Okay, maybe I should explain, I mean, it just happened to me, but I think I'll still be able to explain it pretty well. I found my true mate. Trust me, it's a lot better than it sounds. When werewolves mate, we _really _mate. I remember once, when I first went to the camp...When I first got there, there was these two werewolves...I forget their names. Anyway, the point is, they collided, and I think everyone in town heard the crunch of their bones. I found out their story later. It turns out that they had wanted to be with one another for a long time, but due to their families they weren't allowed near each other. But one of them sneaked away, and only when they met in real life they found out they were true mates. I don't really know why they crashed together though. Maybe it was because they were apart for so long? I do know that immediately after that they ran into the nearest building. I mean, we are werewolves, but they were howling **loudly**. And I didn't even understand what they were doing until later. Hah, and now I've found my true mate. Funny how that works out.

* * *

Naruto stared up at me. For a second, I wasn't sure what he was thinking, until I met his eyes. Two emotions leaped out at me. Mild hate, which I wasn't surprised to see, and confusion. I wasn't expecting the latter. I stepped forward to touch Naruto. Naruto slapped my hand away, but then froze shortly again before looking up at me. "What did you do to me?" He said, clenching his hand into a fist. I just moved to sit next to him. Naruto tensed, but then relaxed as I laid back on the bed, putting my hands behind my head. "That could be a bit difficult to explain." I watched as Naruto punched my stomach, and a slight pain shot through it. Apparently, teasing wasn't going to help me in the current situation. I grabbed Naruto's hand and sat up. Once I was eye level with the other boy, I brought his hand up to cup my face. "You are my mate." I said, smiling at him.

Naruto instantly recoiled his hand, and glared at me. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, you know how I didn't hit you back there?" he nodded. "Well, I wasn't missing. See, when werewolves (like me) find our true mate, we are unable to hurt them. I don't know why...Anyway, the point is, you're my true mate, Naruto. For the rest of my life, the only one for me is you." He snorted.

"Do you realize exactly how corny you sound right now? Can you really expect me to—" I silenced him by kissing him, licking and biting at his supple lips. For a vampire, he was delicious; and surprisingly enough, the only blood I could taste on him was the warm flow beneath his lips. I growled, flicking my tongue out; he just smiled at me and opened his mouth, bringing his own tongue out to lick at mine. I could see(and feel) that he wanted in my mouth, but I wouldn't let him. I pushed him onto his back and my tongue into his mouth. Damn, he tasted so good...If you could just feel him like I was right now...Then I broke away, and looked into his eyes. "What was that?" he said, now not glaring, but staring. "I told you," I leaned down to kiss him again and he moaned quietly. When I came back up I was smiling, "you're my mate." He just blushed and turned his head. "So what now?"

* * *

The streets of Konoha are dangerous, especially if you're a werewolf. You have to be careful, you have to stay out of sight, out of existence. You can't even breathe if you come close to a vampire. And most of all, you can't ever, _ever_ be caught be the night patrol. They walk from dawn until dusk. I know, ironic, isn't it? Well, they patrol those hours because nighttime is daytime for vampires. I can get around easily enough at night, it's harder in light though. Oh, perhaps I should explain.

I am a courier. Drugs, letters; anything able to be delivered I deliver. Sounds easy doesn't it? Wrong. Most of what I carry has been labeled "illegal" by the parasites, which immediately makes my job more difficult. What also doesn't help is that most of the sellers and buyers are short of time. Speed is my most valuable asset. Of course, this is where the night patrol comes into play. Through various...and torturous means, they know some of the underground passageways used for couriering in the city, which forced many of us couriers up into the first level...Hmm, maybe I should explain that too. You're really far behind, you know that?

"Our fair city of Konoha", to mock the vamps, is divided into three levels. The first level is on ground, all buildings, streets, pathways, etc. are part of this level. The second level is in the trees. Over time, the vampires decided that they needed more space, so they carved the trees into different shapes; now houses and walkways hang hundreds of feet over the forest floor. The third level is below ground. Yeah, it can be kind of confusing. Anyway, under the city are large stone and dirt pathways. Numerous vents and trails lead up to the surface for air. No one really knows how they got there. Though, they are widely used for "entertainment"—torturing us—, black market, and housing for most of the poorer residents of Konoha. Oh, and then there's the sewers. Technically, the would be classified as level three, but the fall into both three and one. People mainly avert them though. I've actually heard some rumors about a group of vampires that live in a locked off area of the sewer, but those are just rumors.

Through all this, I do have one advantage: I was born in Konoha. I know every route, even some forgotten by the vampires. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, since I was born here, how the hell can I still be alive, right? Well, I don't really know myself. I remember clearly everything after I turned five. Before that though...everything is a little bit fuzzy, distorted around the edges. What I _do_ know about my childhood is that I have scars all over my back, and I have no idea how they got there.

* * *

I walked up the stone steps, one of the few sets of stone steps in the third level, to my house. I undid the four locks on the wooden door, and then pushed it inward, hurrying inside before closing it tightly behind me. Once fully sheathed behind the door, I let out a sigh. "Day four thousand seventeen, over." I walked over to the small table inside of the minuscule living room and dropped it. "Fourteen sixty-three left to go." I sighed and trudged to my room. Once I spotted the bed, I fell face first into it. Fifteen years. I was bound to be a courier for fifteen years. Currently, I had just finished my eleventh year. "Crap." I mumbled, sitting up. Four more years...Can I wait that long...Can I _survive_ that long? Hah, if I do, it will be a miracle, not that getting this far hasn't...Who would've thought that Asuma and Shikamaru, two _vampires_, would be willing to make me a courier? Though, I do see Asuma smoking more than handling packages. Maybe all that stuff's finally gone to his head. Naw, if it had, I would've been able to sneak away a long time ago. Needless to say I've tried and tried, but he's always there...Damn vamp.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I stood up, clenching my fist. I hadn't taken off my coat yet, so I could easily morph my hand into a ball of spikes without anyone noticing. I walked to the door, all senses alert. "Who is it?" I called, standing five feet away from the door, enough room to maneuver an attack. "It's Asuma, dumbass, let me in." I walked to the door and opened it, immediately morphing my hand back. Asuma barged in, carrying a box the size of small watermelon. "So tell me, what would you say if I told you you could finish your couriering sentence right now?"

* * *

I reached over and tugged on Naruto's shirt, pulling it over his head. He started to complain, but I pulled it off of him before he could vocalize anything. I was going to make him mine. He seemed to sense this, and started to let my hands do all the work. First, I took off my own shirt, and then kissed him. I latched onto his lip, and sucked softly on them. After a little while, I broke away to breathe, and I looked up into his eyes. He seemed to be staring at me, and I think I saw wonder flash for a second before he wraps his arms around me and pulled me back towards him, kissing me fully on the lips. I pressed my tongue against his soft rods, and he opened his mouth slowly. But I couldn't wait for him. I drove my tongue into his mouth, carving out his moist cavern. Once again though, my lungs pulled me away. Naruto was about to come for me again when I put my finger on his lips and shook my head.

I leaned down and kissed his neck, trailing downwards in a circular pattern. He moaned softly, and grabbed at my hair. It was too good, and the way he tasted...I can't imagine anything tasting as good as he does. I reached his collar bone, and I licked it once, twice, before sucking on it gently. He moaned loudly at this, and clenched his fist in my hair; apparently he was sensitive there...I'll have to remember that. I sucked on it again, harder, and bit softly into his smooth skin.

I pushed him down on the bed—so that his back was against the sheets—and continued to suck on his collar bone, which was now leaking the tiniest amount of blood. I stopped sucking and licked at the tiny bite marks as they slowly faded away. They didn't disappear completely, like most scratches or cuts would have, but they turned a deep black, setting them apart from his tan skin. Then I knew, I had marked him. I had taken his blood into my body, and I had marked him. "Naruto..." He looked up at me, slight confusion on his face. "Why did you stop?" Hah, they way he said made me think he was craving for more. "Hah, Naruto...I stopped because it's too early, and I don't want to hurt you..." he closed his eyes. "...and because I just marked you...I don't know what it's going to do to your body, but I don't want to risk anything." He opened his eyes and looked at me, truly looked at me. "Ok." I smiled and laid down next to him, cradling him in my arms. His golden hair was so soft that I couldn't resist kissing the top of his head. "Ha, you want to know something funny?" I asked, he just nodded. "Before you were torturing me, and held me captive, I actually thought how you would make the perfect mate if I could have you, but I ruled that out." I laughed. "And yet, here I am, holding you, loving you with all of my heart." I felt him squirm. "Yeah, I was actually thinking sort of the same thing about you...I have so much to—" I silenced him again by kissing him.

"Believe me, we have a while. You can tell me everything later; my wolf ears will be wide open."

**Yes, there is fluff. ^^ And sorry about the lateness!! I took a DMC break, and then I took a LOTR break...Yeah, they did help though! ^^**

**Sooo, everyone gets Gaara's special cookies for waiting so long! -hands out cookies- ^^ I hope you enjoyed! ...and from here, I can open up the plot...-chibi giggle-**

**oh, and the rating is going up, just so you guys know ^^ As for why...I'm such a tease XD**


	7. I'll Do Anything To Get Out Of Here

.::I'll Do Anything To Get Out Of Here::.

* * *

I could just lay here forever, breathing in his warm scent. I could just let time pass me by, and stay here, with my arms wrapped around him, forever. I could do so many things with him; I could laugh with him, eat with him, love with him...

But one thing I couldn't do was expect for him to be kidnapped.

"Naruto!" I shouted, as the window to his room burst inwards, showering the floor with glass. Masked vampires were dragging his naked body away. They were taking him, and it made me furious. I morphed, and lunged at a vampire. I managed to rip it in half. I started running towards Naruto, but ten more vampires blocked my path. I could see by the way they held there weapons that they weren't there to fight me, they were there to keep me back. I howled, and rushed at them. Swipe. One's head was gone. Rip. Another torn in half by my powerful claws. I managed to shred each and every one of them, but it was too late. Naruto was already on the back of a vampire, and the vampire was going to jump out of the window. I jumped forward, but I was a fraction too late. I barely caught the edge of the vampires coat before he jumped. The last glimpse I caught of Naruto was his eyes, begging, no, _pleading_, for me to save him. And I knew that I would even if it killed me.

* * *

I slid down on the wall. He's gone. They...just took him away. No warning, no notice. He's gone. I had him for a week. A week... "I only had him for a fucking week!" I screamed. No one would hear me. I was just a werewolf... I had almost gotten used to the looks of his servants too, as if they couldn't fathom as to why he would _ever_ want to be with a werewolf...More than once Naruto had to stop me from killing them, or at least dismembering some part of their body. But why am I thinking about them. I should be thinking about him...Why? Why did they take him? Why not me? I mean, it would make more sense to take a werewolf, right? No, I can't ask myself any questions. I can't think, or let my mind wander. I have only one thing to do now: save Naruto.

I stood up and walked over to the small dresser beside the messy bed we had shared most of our week on and opened it, grabbing a few clothes from the thin drawers. I slid them on quickly, and then picked up the special weapons vest Naruto kept in his room. Numerous holes and sheathes and straps were were situated all over it to accommodate many weapons. I then walked over to the neuro-transmitter Naruto kept in the corner of his room. They were small devices that picked up sound waves and transferred them out through speakers located at the frame of the device. I clicked the button three times, and then waited. After about a minute, a soft voice filtered through the room. "...are still searching for a werewolf, who escaped from prison three days ago. The NP have told us that this werewolf was brought in with another werewolf, but someone bought the other one. According to reports, small bugs seem to be attracted to this pup. So, if you see any unusual clustering of bugs, contact the NP. We are always watching. Next, the flow of slaves..." I clicked the button three times again, and the voice died away. Shino. He had escaped...I can only hope that Hinata and Temari are still alive. I picked up black buckled gloves and started to put them on.

The door to the room opened, just as I had finished buckling and strapping the second glove. It was Chouji. He was the broad vampire who had carried me around before, and he had been the first to accept my presence as being a part of the household. "Kiba, what happened?" I could've punched him. Two triple-pane windows smash, and it takes him twenty minutes to investigate what happened? Though, Naruto could be pretty rough sometimes...I remember when—and my thoughts stopped. I can't remember, I have to act. "They took Naruto. I don't know," I said, cutting off his about-to-move lips. "they were vampires, and they took Naruto. That's all I need to know. Tell me Chouji, does Naruto own any swords?" he nodded and backed out of the room. E knew what I was going to do...It's been a while since I used swords. They're the reason I could join the Nax in the first place...But after that...Luckily, Temari still stayed with me. I put them up though, getting used to my claws...But now, I will need them.

I walked out of the door Chouji had retreated into and proceeded down the hallway. Chouji didn't meet back up with me until I was in the foyer. He was carrying a large case, and set it down when he was close enough to me. He undid the four latches that held it shut, and opened it, inside were three longswords, two katanas, four chisai blades, and numerous kunai. I bent down and picked up two of the long swords, and swung them over my right shoulder, letting go when I heard the click of their sheaths snapping on my back. I then picked up a katana, and placed it on my left hip. The four chisai blades went on my right hip. And I took nearly all of the kunai into the pouches on my thighs. When done arming myself, I turned to Chouji. "Thank you Chouji, for all that you have done. And for accepting me." He just smiled back at me as he latched the case closed. "Naruto gave me extra food for being kind, how could I say no?" He laughed, and I joined in for a moment, then fell silent. "If you hear anything, let me know, ok?" he nodded, and I was out the door.

* * *

It's been a whole week since Asuma came into my house. Gah, why did he have to give this to me? I mean, sure, "deliver this and your sentence is up." Yeah, that crap sounded good at first; but now I know better. Actually, I have to deliver this package to the mountains, which is a good week-and-a-half journey on foot. So, here I am, a week into it. Asuma didn't even give me a choice either. He said I had to agree before he would tell me the details...bastard. I mean, Replace four years with one delivery? Anyone would take it. But hat was before I learned I where I had to take it. To the government office, deep within the mountain. Oh yeah, great idea, Asuma, just send a werewolf right into the heart of all vampires. Real smart. More like: "If you survive the next two weeks, your free." And as far as I could tell, my chances of surviving were slim.

So here I am, taking step after step in freezing cold weather. That's another strange thing: the weather in the land of fire. It changes drastically from area to area. See, right now it'd be sunny in the city, and I wouldn't have to be bundled up...But no use wishing I was home, I need to focus on the task at hand. I have to get this package to this "certain contact" in the mountain. And you guessed it: no details. Oh well, I'm used to no-name faces. It pretty much comes with the territory.

The cold air suddenly started to move faster, and I caught a scent on the wind. Someone was near me, very near. I spun around—to face two cloaked figures standing in front of me. We all stood still for a while, before they pulled off their hoods. I could see immediately that they were werewolves. I dropped my guard and moved closer to them. "What brings you up here?" I shouted over the wind. One of the werewolves chuckled and I turned towards her—her, because it was a feminine laugh. "We could ask you the same question." The werewolf said, resting her hand on a large fan on her back. Funny, I hadn't noticed it until she laid her hand on it. "T-Temari, you shouldn't talk that way to people you just m-met." Either the other werewolf stuttered, or she was just cold. "Whatever. You there, tell us where you're going." I looked at her for a while, before deciding to lie. "I'm just traveling through here to visit my—"

"Cut the shit. No lone werewolf would travel these mountains without good reason. Plus, you have a package, so I assume you're delivering it to someone, am I right?" Damn, she was sharp. "Fine, I'm taking this to the government offices."

"And you're not crazy? Hm, you sure must be sure you can do it. I wouldn't put my faith in you, you look too fragile. Anyway, lucky for you" the werewolf turned to look at the other traveling with her, "we have business in the government offices as well."--the other werewolf nodded-- "How about we go with you? You'll get there faster, plus you'll have extra protection." I couldn't beat her there. She was right.

"Fine, but first, tell me your names."

"I'm Temari." said the werewolf with bright yellow hair.

"H-Hinata." said the smaller one.

"And I'm Gaara," I finished, moving my red hair out of my eyes. "We better move, things could get ugly if we stay in one spot for too long." Temari smiled. "We found that out the hard way."

You see, the vampires even patrol these mountains, although loosely. There are a few patrols that run around the base of the mountain, which grow tighter and tighter together as you go up. Near the entrance to the government offices, there's supposedly twenty-four hour guards; which really made me wonder just how the hell I was going to get in until Asuma showed me a secret entrance. I remember him saying something about having a few werewolves in the government, but the memory's vague. Anyway, the patrols cover their area randomly, never creating a pattern. Which is why it's better never to stay in one place for too long. The possibility of running into a guard were slim here, but that rate would go up the farther we went up the mountain.

Temari punched my arm. "C'mon weakling, let's go." she said before hiking up the mountain. I swear, just one word too far...This could get annoying...

* * *

"So Gaara, tell us a little bit about yourself." Temari said as she fixed a perimeter around the small tent I had set up. We had been traveling for a few hours, and had decided that it was nighttime, because little light shone through the ever-present cloud cover. "I can't really tell you anything. My childhood memories are nearly gone. All I really remember is being a courier for Asuma, the vampire that took me in." Hinata looked up at me from where she was fixing some blankets. "A v-vampire took you in?" she narrowed her eyes. "and you let him?"

"What else was I supposed to do? When he found me, well—this is what he told me—, I was covered in blood. Besides, I was only about, five years old, I think, so there's not much I could have done. Besides, he gave me a job, and I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"I guess that's true." Hinata said, getting back to the blankets. "What about you? How did you get to be here? And how did you find me?" Pain raced across her face, and I almost felt as if I shouldn't have asked. "w-well—"

"No, Hinata, let me tell him." Temari sat down next to me, leaning on her fan. "Well, to sum things up for you: three of our pack mates were killed, our alpha and our beta were captured by vampires, we narrowly escaped, and now we've been living up here in the mountains, searching for a way into the offices. We didn't have any idea of where we were going until Hinata spotted you (she has the ability to see things, people, etc.). Anyway, now we have you, and you're going to lead us to the offices. That's it."

I stared at her in shock. Three of her pack mates were dead? Her alpha and beta captured? And now she wants to get into the government offices. "I'm sorry...why do you want to get into the offices?"

Temari looked at me. "Why do _you_ want to get into the offices?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Well, we can't tell you why either." She had me. But I was tired. "We should probably get some rest." I said out loud. "This will probably be the last full night's sleep we get until we're inside the offices." Temari nodded and went into the tent. I stayed outside, taking the first watch. Things were going to get interesting...

* * *

**Ok, Gaara is going to be pretty ooc for this story. Moody Gaara really doesn't work with the plot hehe ^_^**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! ^_^ and happy thanksgiving! ^^**


	8. This Sanitarium Needs To Be Sanitized

This Sanitarium Needs To Be Sanitized...

The first thing I noticed, or missed, you could say, was Kiba's warm frame wrapped around me. His hot, lazy breath pulsing on my neck, his arms wrapped around me in his sleep...that was the fist thing I noticed. The second thing I noticed was how cold I now was. I mean, it makes sense, right? Lose the warmth and you get cold. The question is, just how the hell did I lose my warmth? You know, it would probably help if I opened my eyes...There, they're open.

No. Why are the walls dark gray? Why can't I feel Kiba's breath? Why can't I feel the warmth of being in my bed?...Why can't I feel Kiba? And then I remembered; I was dragged out of my bed. The vampires, taking me away—and Kiba...Oh Kiba...The look on your face...the sight of you ripping through them to get to me...Save me, Kiba; for I do not know where I lie.

* * *

"Get up." a voice said. I tried to move, but it was impossible. I hadn't eaten for...Actually, I hadn't eaten the whole week I had been with Kiba...I didn't want to do anything that might hurt him..."Get. Up." said the voice again. It's was very rude. I was trying, really trying to move, but I couldn't. Patience _is_ a virtue. You would think that being a vampire would give the voice some more patience; we _do_ live long lives, after all. I waited, expecting the voice to sound again, but it didn't, instead, I was picked up and thrown into a wall. The pain...I couldn't feel it much, actually. The pain of being away from Kiba was far greater. I saw a boot in front of my face, before it kicked me into a standing position. "There, now come with me, _governor_." I could imagine the man smiling. He walked out of the door, and while I didn't want to follow, I really didn't want to be kicked again, so I shuffled after him.

The first thing I noticed outside of my cell were pipes. The ran in every direction, crossing the floor and running up the walls, some shooting horizontally across the ceiling and others creeping diagonally across the hallway. To be honest, I had no idea where I was; but it's not like someone who gets kidnapped usually does know where he's taken, right? After about ten minutes of following the man, I saw something cut into a wall. It was window. That should give me an idea where I am...Careful not to be too obvious going over to look at it(we were walking on the left side of the hallway, which was at least twenty feet wide), I softly crept up to look out of it; only catching a glimpse of white before my face was slammed into the glass. "And what were you looking at, hmm?" I didn't respond, mainly because of the way my nose was broken. I was about to fix it, when the vampire leading me hit it once, knocking it back into place. He handed me a piece of cloth. "Wipe the blood off of your face. You need to look presentable." I wiped off my face and then looked at the vampire, seeing his front for the first time. He was wearing a black and gray camouflage scarf, and had bandages wrapped around his face. Also, he was wearing a gray suit. "And who do I need to look presentable for?" I asked. He just grinned at me. "Oh, you'll see _governor_. Now get moving." I stared at him, and then resumed walking. I was too weak to fight him off, so then only option I had was to comply...but just who was he taking me to see?

Then I realized, I didn't care who he was taking me to see. It didn't matter anyway...Nothing is worse than not being with Kiba. Heh, if I can escape, I'm going to run right to him and give him the biggest hug ever...and his face will light up! That's it, I just gotta keep thinking positive...But it's kind of hard to when you're shackled and being dragged to meet some unknown fate...Oh well. We kept walking for a while, until the man stopped in front of a large door. "Stand up straight, but bow first. Don't talk unless you're spoken to--" oh, he was giving me the 'rules of the room' I guess. "--And show no disrespect. I think even you would know enough to greet them in this manner" Them? I was about to ask him who 'they' were, but the doors opened; and with one look at the vampires inside, I dropped to my knees. I could feel the eyes of both Tsunade and the village elders bore down into me. "Stand up Naruto, we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

* * *

Level three is not the kind of place you want to live. I found that out quickly. Currently, I was stuck to the top of a cavern, hanging suspended by numerous bugs. Three days I had been wandering through Konoha. Three days, searching for that single person that could help me. I suppose I should be looking for Kiba, but he can help himself. And with the way that parasite had looked at him, he might be detained for a while. But first things first. Level three is _not_ the place you want to eek out an existence. Looking at all of the vampires that dwell here confuse me. The place was nearly inhabitable, yet they were so packed against one another...

A bug flew onto my palm, chattering away with its mandibles. _Master, we smelled another werewolf nearby, so we investigated. He's wearing a black coat with three crossing stripes on the back. His blood smelled goood. Can we feast_? "No." I whispered. A werewolf in a black coat? It could only mean...there was Nax nearby. "Show me where you saw him." I breathed, and the insect flew away; I followed silently behind it, floating on the multitudes of bugs around me. I could only get away with this because of the darkness of the level. If I were outside, I would be caught instantly.

The bugs made a quiet humming sound as they moved, and I looked down to the floor of the cavern thirty feet below. No one noticed me. Good. The bugs were moving fast, excited by something, in just a few more minutes, I could see a black coat calmly cutting through a sea of people. There he was. I got closer, and closer, until pain shot up into my eyes and everything went black.

* * *

* * *

"On behalf of the vampire government of Konoha, I order you to cease struggling and come with us, werewolf." I bared my teeth at the vampire speaking, tightening my grip on my sword. Currently, I was standing in the midst of ten dead vampires, each with large cuts all over their body. "And why would you ever think I would come with you?" I snarled, pulling out my second sword. The vampire grinned a toothy grin, and held out his hand. "It is your place, pup." that was it. I morphed my legs, running at the vampire. He stood still, except for drawing a sword. Heh, this was his end. When I reached him, I flipped forward, kicking at his suspended body, pushing it into the air. I jumped, and swung at his chest. He blocked with his sword, but he had forgotten about my other sword. Swip. I landed back safely on the street, morphing my legs back. I put my swords away, and heard the thump of his body hitting the stone, and then a smaller thump as his head hit the stone. I heard a soft whimper, and turned towards where the sound was coming from. An elderly vampire was hiding in the corner of an alleyway, her hands gripping the corner. I walked over to her, and she stared at me. "Are you going to kill me?" I held my hands up in front of me. "No. Though I do want to ask you something." She glanced at my hands, then relaxed a bit.

"What is it that you want to ask, son?"...Part of me thought that if all vampires were like this, it wouldn't be so bad. But sadly, she was a very small minority. "Where is the best place to get information on someone who has been kidnapped?" She eyed me, and my swords again. "Kidnapped? Well, I think you're going to make a trip to the third level. That place is just dripping with that sort of stuff. Now shoo" It seemed she didn't deem me a threat anymore. "I have to get back inside before my husband comes out to see why I've taken so long." I then noticed she was holding a bag, probably groceries. "And if he sees you, well, he isn't nearly as nice as I am, pup." For some reason, hearing the nickname from her wasn't that bad." Thank you ma'am."

I ran down the street. I do remember where the third level is. I ran all the way to the center of the village, to the park, and walked up to a tree. As I got closer, I touched different limbs, a sort of combination lock. When I reached the trunk, a hole appeared in it, and I stepped inside—right into the back of someone's stall. It was a cloak stall. I then realized how much I stood out, swords jutting away from my body at all angles. I quickly slipped on a dark black coat, and put three coins on the vendor's table. He just looked up at me before shrugging. "Thank you."

I walked for a bit, then stopped, I was here. The largest rumor trade and black market in the third level. As far as I could see, the only change was in the size, more booths had sprung up along the edges of the spherical market, making it a kind of oval shape. Oh, how I know about it? Well, my parents were thorough in showing me the city, I'll just say that. Very thorough. The crowd swerved around me, something about my bulky frame turning them away. Though, it was perfect for this place. Down here, if you didn't stand out, you stood out. The abnormal was the normal here...

I found the stall I was looking for and looked for the vendor. "Hello?" I asked, wishing someone was there. Someone was. A man wearing a bandanna around his head sat up and looked at me. He had a semi-thick beard, and he was smoking a cigarette. "How can I help you?"

"I need information on someone who was kidnapped." his eyes narrowed.

"And who do you need to know about?"

"The governor." I answered. No sense in telling the man that he was my mate, that would be an unnecessary hindrance. The man just stared at me in shock for a second, then took a long drag of his cigarette. "Well, isn't that something...Shikamaru, get out here." A form came out of the tent. "Yeah Asuma?" It was a young vampire.

"This man is looking for the governor." Shikamaru's eyes widened, and he looked at the man I now knew to be Asuma. "Yeah, I know, funny timing right?" Asuma turned back to me. "I'll have three of your chisai blades." I handed them over without a word, that's how business here worked. "Shikamaru, go put these away, will you?" The young vampire sighed then took the blades and walked into the tent. Asuma turned back to me. "The government offices."

The government offices? Why would they take him there? I nodded to Asuma, and then walked away. I bought some food while I was still in the market before heading out. I had a whole mountain to climb, and I had to do it fast.

* * *

**So, suckish and short, I know. On the bright side: plot! ^^ but next chapter will be longer, and better! ^_^**

**Oh, and cuz of my failing grade in chem, I can only get on on the weekends...bear with me! ^^**

**Thankies for reading ^_^**


	9. Did I Read That Right?

**First off, I'd like to thank you guys for waiting so long. You mean the most to me. I mean, in the year I've been on fanfiction, last month was the best cuz I got over 1,000 views!! and I know thats not much for some people, but it means a lot to me.**

**...Whic is why I'm writing you this. I took a break from Fang for the holidays, cuz, y'know, its the holidays!! ^_^ I hope everyone who celebrates had a merry christmas and a happy new year! ^^**

**Ok, so here's why I'm writing this: I probably won't update till later this month. I realized that the story was starting to suck, no really, it took a nose dive. And, I've forgotten what I was writing cuz of my break. So~ I'm going to reread through Fang a few times, really get the story down, and concentrate before I write any more, because I want it to be the best for you guys! ^^ **

**Ok, so, enjoy your winter everyone, and your snow -mumbles- hate new mexico cuz there's no snow...^^ laterzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**P.S. I love you Matt!**


End file.
